


Rapunzel Ending

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Exile, F/M, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Reunion, birth of twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My version Of the Rapunzel Ending.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rapunzel Ending

**Author's Note:**

> My version Of the Rapunzel Ending.

It has been two months or so since Rapunzel was banished from the tower by her mother, Gothel.

She has been wandering in the wilderness as her belly was grew, and spotted a little cottage near by the stream.

The young woman made her way out of the forest and onto the path which led to the small house she recognized   
as the woodcutter's home.

Rapunzel took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a woman in her forties who just happened to be the woodcutter's wife.

"Yes?" The woman asked. "Can I help you my dear?"

"I don't mean to trouble you," Rapunzel said. "But my mother has banished me from my home and left me  
to fend for myself. I've been wandering the forest ever since.

I'm wondering if I could have a place to stay until my child is born."

The woman smiled softy, allowing Rapunzel to enter the house. The young woman sat down on the chair   
and the wood cutter's wife sat down in other chair.

"So tell me my dear, where did you live before you were banished?" She asked.

"Well, I lived with my mother, until I was thirteen." She explained. "She then took me me far away into the deep  
woods and sealed me in the tower."

"Oh my...."The woodcutter's wife was not too happy to hear about it. "Why would she do this?"

"I have no idea," Rapunzel sighed. "She claimed to be protecting me from the world, but I doubted that." 

The woman felt sad for Rapunzel, the thought of her being exiled by her mother was very troubling.

"So why were you exiled?" She asked.

Rapunzel looked at her growing belly, then looked back up at the woodcutter's wife.

"It was because I met someone," She replied sadly. "My mother never allowed me to be outside the tower  
and never allowed me to let anyone except her inside the tower."

"But how was she able to get into the tower when it was sealed?" The woman asked.

"Why, through the window," Rapunzel replied. "I understand you might find this hard to believe it, but  
I had a very long, braided hair at that time. 

Everyday, she would come to visit me and shout, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down your long hair!" and I had  
always let down my hair so she could climb up into the tower."

The woodcutter's wife found it hard to believed that the young girl had long braided hair, but also found it amazing.

"So one day, someone shouted to me, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down your long hair!" and so I did.  
Then the handsome prince climbed up my hair and into the tower."

"Then what happened next?" The woman asked.

"Well, at first, I was frightened, but I calmed down when he told me to never be afraid, that his name  
is Leopold, he's here to make some acquaintance with me." Rapunzel explaned. 

"We talked about ourselves, what we loved and what we despised. 

Leopold would come visit me each night after my mother leaves the tower, so he was very careful not to be seen  
and we have to time for our romance. 

Then one night he asked for my hand in marriage and I said yes. We made plans for me to escape the tower,   
so we could be together forever. 

Leopold would come every night, and bring some silk with him so I could make it into a ladder."

"Did your mother find out about this?" The woman asked.

"She did," Rapunzel replied sadly. "She was in fury when found out something between me and Leopold,   
She cut off my long braided hair, and left me to fend for myself in the wilderness."

Rapunzel wiped tears from her eyes as the woodcutter's wife comforted her.

"Little dose my mother know, I'm with child." She said. 

"Then you are welcome to stay as long as you wish," The woman said. "We have another bedroom in this house."

"Oh thanks so much," Rapunzel said. "I'm happy to be here in this little cottage of yours."

The woman gave her smile. 

"Always, my dear, Always" She replied. "By the way, what is your name?"

Before Rapunzel could answer, a man in his early fifties came into the door, carrying some logs for the fire.

It was the woodcutter.

He looked at the young woman and then his own wife. 

"Why, we have a visitor." He said.

"She will be staying with us, dear husband." His wife said.

Then he looked back at the young woman and asked, "What is your name?"

The young woman replied. "My name is Rapunzel."

Then both the woodcutter and his wife were both stunned. 

"Is something a matter?" she asked.

The couple looked at each other for a few minutes, then they looked at Rapunzel.

"There's something you need to know," The woman said. "The woman, Gothel, who raised you all these years,  
She wasn't really your mother....."

Rapunzel was confused 

"What.... What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Gothel has taken you away from your mother and I when you were just a baby...." The woodcutter said.

"So.... You're my my mother and father?......"

The couple both nodded.

Rapunzel was both confused and stunned.

"But why would she do that?" She asked. "Why would she take me from my home?"

"Because I stole something from her garden...." Her father replied. "When your mother was expecting you, she became   
very ill and she was going to die, so that night, went into Gothel's garden and stole some find green raiponce that were  
growing.

Then suddenly I was caught by Gothel, she was going to take my life and I begged her to let me take the raiponce back for  
your mother. I never told her you were on the way. 

Gothel allowed me to take raiponce home with me Under one condition, I would surrender myself to her  
after your mother got better, and I agreed, and left the garden.."

"But why did she take me instead?" Rapunzel asked. 

"A few days after that, You came into the world, your mother and I were happy to have you in out family, then Gothel  
came, and saw you.

She decided to take you instead of me, I tried to convince her to take me, that it was part of a deal.

But she zapped me in the chest and I fell into unconsciousness.....

When came to, I saw your mother crying, that's when I knew that witch has taken you...."

Rapunzel couldn't believe her ears, her own father said he tried to sacrifice himself to save her from Gothel,  
the woman that was never her mother to began with....

Then her mother spoke up.

"Before Gothel left with you, she named you Rapunzel. and that's how your father and I knew it's you when  
you told us your name."

The young woman was speechless.

She hugged both her parents as they hugged her back. in one happy reunion, but she was also sad about not  
able to see her prince again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Many months have passed.....

Rapunzel's hair grew longer that they could reach her shoulders... 

Her belly was even swollen and rounder then before, and it was confirmed that she was about to have twins.

She was outside, feeding the chickens and she sang her sweet melody, while her mother milked the cow. 

Her father was chopping some wood for the fire place.

But then, out of nowhere, a young man had appeared using a walking stick walk carefully, onto the farmland  
he clothing was tattered.

He was blind and barefoot.

Rapunzel saw him as he collapsed to the ground

She ran to him and cradled his head on her lap, and then recognized him. It was Leopold, the prince  
whom she met and fell in love with many months ago.

"It is you isn't it Leopold?" She asked softly.

"Ra-Rapunzel...?" He asked, touching her face. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me.." She answered. "You're safe now."

"When I heard your singing I knew it was you." Leopold said, with a smile.

"Wh-what has happened to you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your mother.... Gothel.... " He said. "She did this to me, That night when I came to see you,   
she was there at the tower, and then she blinded me and pushed me out of the tower and I fell.."

"Leopold, Hear me," Rapunzel said. "Gothel was never my mother... It was revealed that she has stolen me  
away when I was born..... This left my mother and father grief-stricken for many years..."

When she found out about the love we shared, She cut off my braided hair and then cast me out into the   
wilderness, I managed to survive for two months until I came to this little cottage.

That's when I was back home with my mother and father...."

Even though Leopold was blind, he smiled at her.

"Rapunzel, My dear Rapunzel..." The Prince said. "Regardless, whether your hair has been cut, I love you.  
And I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you...."

Rapunzel smiled, and kissed him on the lips and on his forehead.

Then suddenly, Leopold was becoming clear again and he could see his beloved's face again.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, but noticed her belly was swollen.

"Rapunzel, Are you...?" He asked, touching her belly.

"Yes, I am," She replied. "And we're going to be a family....."

"Rapunzel, My sweet Rapunzel..." Leopold said, kissing her again. 

"You and I are having twins...." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Two Heirs." He replied, as Then he lowered his head, and pressed his ear onto Rapunzel's  
belly to hear his little offsprings as they moved.

The peaceful moment was interrupted when the woodcutter came running to the coulple.

"Rapunzel!" Her father shouted. "Who, is he? Is he alright?"

The Prince got to his feet and help Rapunzel up.

"Father," She said. "This is Leopold, the prince I've told you and mother about, he's the father  
of my unborn children..."

"Prince Leopold," The woodcutter said. "It's an honor to meet you."

"An honor to meet you too." Leopold said shaking hands.

Then Rapunzel's mother appeared.

"You must must be Prince Leopold." She said.

"You're Rapunzel's mother?" He asked.

"Of course I am..." She replied. 

The family showed the prince into their cottage, and they all had supper.

During which, Prince Leopold told the family about how he met Rapunzel, about his encounter with  
the witch Gothel, and how he survived while blind for many days and nights....

Also He explained how he was able to find Rapunzel in-spite of the blindness.

A week later Leopold and Rapunzel had a wedding on the farm, and Rapunzel gave birth to beautiful  
twin baby girls.

She and her husband named them Lily and Rose.

When It was time for the new family to go the the prince's castle, Rapunzel promised her parents they will visit them  
every week.

It is unknown what has become of the witch Gothel. Some say that she left the countryside right after the wedding  
and never seen or heard from ever again.....

However, As for Rapunzel and her family..... 

They all lived happily ever after.

 

The End.


End file.
